


The Son of Hell

by PickleandtheQueen



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleandtheQueen/pseuds/PickleandtheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which King Piccolo reveals the existence of his pride and joy, Junior, to his Alter, Kami. Laid first, as the perfect heir to his demonic throne. The child is left parentless after Son Goku defeats the Demon King. Kami realizes upon Daimao’s death that the child must contain enough of his Counterpart’s soul to sustain the life-link between the two.  He is caught between a desire to end the legacy of evil he inadvertently created, and to try and mould the nature of the child to something akin to goodness… Is such a thing even possible? And will it be too late to destroy the child when the answer is discovered?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It had been several hundred years since the Nameless One became Two; One of Heaven, One of Hell. Neither could abide to be within a league of each other, despite being unable to live without the other. 

Kami had long believed that the devil was no longer a problem, having been sealed years and years ago by brave martial artists. And yet...some fool had unleashed his counterpart, just a few short weeks ago. 

Somehow, even his alter -  _ brother? _ Yes, such a title was oddly fitting. Even his brother's return was not as surprising as...as this. 

“What... have you there?” Kami was almost afraid to ask about what Daimao held in his hands. His alter’s cloak wriggled, and the demon’s wicked smile grew. 

“And here I was thinking that you would be _ excited to meet  _ him,” his brother swished back his cloak with dramatic, unnecessary flair. Kami felt his eyes bulge out of his skull. 

A...a child?

Kami took a half step back, mind reeling.  _ A child? _ “Come, Kami, surely even  _ you _ understand the desire to procreate? Or was that considered too  _ unholy _ a notion, and  _ cast from you when you created me? _ ” Daimao’s voice dropped to snarl the longer he spoke, and the babe in his arms squeaked fearfully, too-big ears flattening against its head.

“Daimao,” Kami hissed, finally tearing his gaze from the babe and meeting his counterpart’s wild eyes, “I don't know what you hoped to gain by bringing that child here, but whatever it is -” the words would not come out. “Get off of my Lookout. The Holy Realm is no place for Demons and their spawn!”

 

*****

 

No place for demons and their spawn…

King Piccolo had been killed, defeated outright, several days prior. His vanquisher, Son Goku, had arrived begging for the lives of his friends only a few hours ago. The boy was sleeping now.

At first, he had been shaken to realize that he lived. Had been unconvinced of his counter’s death. But there was no denying it… he had felt the other’s pain. He had felt Daimao slip away into nothing. And yet he lived. 

It had only been this morning that he had discovered why. 

A tickle in the back of his mind. Fear, loneliness, confusion… 

The child. The child had enough of his father in him to keep Kami alive. 

That meant that the babe had enough of his father in him to wreak all the havoc his father had. It was only right to destroy the child. 

And himself.

The world would be fine without the dragon balls, better off probably.

It had been easy to find the boy in the wreckage that had been King Furry’s castle. A shivering green lump cowering behind the Demon’s skeletal throne. Upon seeing Kami standing over him, the babe’s eyes lit up, and he started towards the Guardian, before somehow discerning a difference between the man he knew as his father as the one before him now. The boy stumbled back, and Kami felt the boy’s fear return. 

And his own resolve to kill the child break. 

Kami knelt down, holding out a hand for the child, face softening. 

“Come, Child, I won't harm you. Let’s get out of here, hmm?” And tentatively, the son of hell stepped forward, and took Kami’s hand. 


	2. Little Monster

Piccolo Junior - for how else would he refer to the child his brother had regurgitated? - was a handful, to say the least. Even as a toddling little babe, the young rip seemed hell bent on sinking his tiny sharp fangs into Son Goku. Dark maroon eyes would narrow and a ferocious little growl would bubble up in the boy’s chest when Son Goku neared. It was growing quite tiresome.

“Junie!” 

By the sounds of it, the child had escaped Mr. Popo’s watch. And challenged Goku to a scrapping match. Of course, Junie was not quite half the size of Goku despite growing at a rate that Kami’s vague childhood memories told him was...unnatural. It was a struggle to not say “supernatural” due to the child’s heritage… Kami suppressed a shudder and rushed to break up whatever fight had started between the two. Goku had it under control, Junie effectively pinned beneath the larger boy. Still, Kami felt the need to sweep the hell spawn up into his arms, chastising the child. 

“What in Heaven’s name am I going to do with you, you young rip? No, you stop that this instant, or I’ll throw you off the Lookout, just see if I don't!”

Junie made a face squirmed to return to his rather pathetic attempt at murder. Perhaps he should just let Goku beat it out of him… The old man shook his head at the thought. Completely unsuitable for God! “Are you hurt, Goku?”

The teen shook his head, grinning. 

“Naw, I’m fine! He barely got me, hahaha. Just a few scratches.”

“Nothing a warrior like you can't handle, I'm sure.” Kami’s tone was light, but his mind heavy. What was he going to do with Junior? He had hoped - still hoped - that love and a nurturing environment would combat the child's sire’s wicked nature. It had only been a few months… 

“...can't really blame him, I mean, I did sorta blow a hole in his dad.”

Kami startled, blinking down his large nose at Goku.

“What was that?”

The Earth’s Saviour beamed, scratching the back of his head. 

“If I ever met the Moon Monster who killed my grandpa, I’d wanna beat him up too! Junie probably knows it was me is all. Sure hope he learns that his daddy wasn't a very nice person soon though, because I don't want to accidentally hurt the little guy!”

Junie growled then, too-big ears pinning and nubby antennae standing on end. If he weren't so tiny, the display may have been threatening. As it were, the child appeared as dangerous as a frightened kitten. Alright, Kami relented, hearing the boy’s growl again, a tiger cub. Goku was obviously not affected by it, and laughed raucously before jogging off, yelling something about finishing his laps around the Lookout. 


End file.
